I Want to Hold You High and Steal Your Pain Away
by cherryluvstony
Summary: Bella changes schools. She randomly lives with her two new best friends and fate also brings her bad boy Edward Cullen. His enemy will stop at nothing to make sure he isn't happy,even if that involves Bella. AH Canon
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Cavaier dreams_

I've been on a plane so many times I can just tell from the look of the passengers what kind of flight it's going to be. Unfortunately, this one was going to be bad. I've moved so many times between Renee and Charlie's that I now have fully furnished rooms and an entire wardrobe at both houses. It is just more efficient. I just can't seem to fit in anywhere anymore.

I've always been on the more timid side. Not that I was shy really, but you could sum it up nicely to say I wasn't very mainstream. I didn't feel the need to gossip or chase after boys like most of my friends started to do after the 7th grade. I couldn't tell you more than two major designers which I know by complete accident

So, Renee and Charlie got worried me and started sending me back and forth trying new ideas. They were so afraid I wasn't getting a normal teenage experience. I tried, countless times, to explain to them that I _had_ friends and I _am_ completely happy reading and keeping to myself most of the time. So, my parents' brilliant idea when neither Phoenix or Washington was working? Well, you are now looking at the newest student at the most prestigious boarding school on the East Coast thanks to the money Phil received when he recently got signed to another baseball team.

Now I'm boarding yet another plane to fly across the country to the opposite coast of everything I have ever considered home. Including a few close friends and, of course, my best friend Jacob. He was the only one who could ever get me to do crazy, exciting things. However, with my luck, things got a little weird after he told me his feelings were quite a bit stronger than I had expected. I… was stunned to say the least. I never thought of Jacob that way so it never crossed my mind that he felt that way about me. Charlie told me he hasn't been doing so well after the incident, not that Charlie knew about it of course. I heard something along the lines of him hanging out with a bad crowd and somebody named Sam? I tried to pay attention to what Charlie was saying, but I just kept thinking that I shouldn't have to hear about my best friend from my Dad. Jacob should've called me himself.

The good part about flying thousands of miles away? Two words… Mike Newton. I cringe at the sound of his name. He wasn't… terrible. Charlie really wanted me to have "normal" teenage experiences so I thought going out on a few dates would make Charlie happy, right? Nice boy who lived in Forks his entire life, played football, yadda yadda. The bad part is that Mike and I didn't exactly have the same vision of our friendship. He thought it was more… I wanted it to be less. If I made one right decision in my life it was moving to Phoenix, again, shortly after that relationship and changed my number.

This school is supposed to be _grand!_ Sarcasm is a brilliant semantic device. Honestly, I've heard nothing but good things about it. Everyone goes to Ivy League Colleges when they graduate. You are pretty much a shoe in to admissions if you attended. They have every area of study. That was definitely a perk. The extent of literature study in Forks was basic English where you learn to write a sentence that is grammatically correct. I was astonished that my fellow peers would be going off into life without reading Wuthering Heights or any works of Shakespeare. Speaking of books, which book did I pack again? I begin to search for my book before my neighbor boards the flight for the next four hours.

Ah, joy. I packed _The Stranger_. A friend actually recommended it to me. I'm always open to try new things. I pull the book out and stash my carry on under the seat in front of me again before the flight attendant spots my _deadly_ hazard. I get a few pages in when I feel someone coming into my row. I haven't even glanced up from my book. I really couldn't care less who sits next to me as long as they don't try to lean on me as they sleep.

Then the best thing happened… the man sits down next to me and doesn't even say a word. I glance up and thank the heavens it's not one of those people who talk the entire time. I've come up with multiple names in my head for people of this description, but none I can honestly say out loud without blushing.

I jumped at the sound of the seat belt sign coming on and the intercom announcing we were preparing for landing. I had fallen asleep… for the entire flight. Wow, maybe my luck is beginning to change! Or maybe it was this book… I shake my head and place my book back in my carry on and wait to land. I was near the front of the plane so hopefully I could get off soon. Most of my things were shipped here before I left so I don't have to wait an hour to find out the airline lost my luggage. The plan landed and everyone started to stand up and stretch. Finally, everyone was cleared out of my row and I grabbed my carry on and _tried _to stand up. How is it within five hours your brain seems to forget how low the ceilings are right above your seats? Next thing I know everyone was looking towards the direction of the loud bang and I'm crouched over rubbing the top of my head. Nope, luck is definitely still the same.

I thankfully made it to a cab without my face coming close to a hard, painful surface. I began to look at my surroundings as the cab drove to the campus. The east coast really was beautiful. Thankfully, it's the week before fall semester so the trees are absolutely breathtaking. I wonder how much I'll like the weather in the winter… just thinking about snow makes she shiver… and blizzards… _uck_. Before my mind gets too caught up in that terrible idea the cab driver pulls into campus. It's absolutely breathtaking. Huge buildings randomly placed, yet some organized, as far as I can see. The buildings look old and historic. They all seem to be built of stone, resembling one of those old beautiful cathedrals you'd see in Europe. There is a long line of luxury cars and limos headed towards a huge quad with four buildings around it. Those must be the dorms. Thankfully, I thought ahead. I'd been looking online for a place to rent for weeks when I finally came across a decent place. The landlord said there was two other girls living there as well for the school year. Hopefully, I didn't make a mistake by just sucking it up and living in the dorms. Something about the idea of living in co-ed dorms with extremely rich, hormonal, and teenage peers was not my idea of pleasant. Finally, the cab driver started to turn down streets near campus. They were huge houses and I'm sure my fellow student's parents could afford much better. Finally, the cab driver stopped in front of the address I had given him. My life for the next two years. I was honestly too paralyzed to get out of the yellow checkered car.

This house was… beautiful. Breath taking? Extravagant? The rent wasn't outrageous… but how could it not be? Now… I'm nervous. Then I see this tiny, spiky haired girl come bouncing out of the house trying desperately to see me through the tinted windows. I groaned and gave the cab driver a nice tip… opening the door to get out of my safety zone all I could think was… _here goes nothing…_

Show some love and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters'… only the plot

_Chapter 2: If you put me in a mini skirt, there will be consequences_

"Hi Isabella Swan! I'm Alice Brandon. You've never been here before have you? Oh you are going to be like the new shiny toy that everyone wants to buy. But you don't look like that kind of girl. I can so tell we are going to be friends," she stopped to take a huge breath. Is that a record for amount of words said in one breathe? Or is it just people from the East Coast…

I blinked, so dumbfounded. I can't imagine what my face looked like but I imagine it was something similar to … _huh?_ She giggled after she caught her breathe. Then, something I hadn't heard from her before, she was silent. She just blinked at me, obviously confused and most likely debating if I was able to form sentences. Oh! It was my turn to say something, right? How do you respond to that?

"Um… yea it's Bella actually. Nice to meet you Alice," I said a little slower than necessary. Maybe if I talked slower she would reduce her rate of speech and we could meet somewhere in the middle? How wrong I was… I think my response actually encourage her more. I began walking up the beautifully manicured front lawn to the house.

"Ohmygod Bella! That's such a pretty name. I wish I had a name like Bella instead of _Alice_," she cringed at her own name. Then, I could've sworn I heard her mumble something about Alice in Wonderland. I don't know if it was because it was one of the strangest situations I'd been in or because Alice seriously made me feel like I did just fall down the rabbit hole, I started to laugh. I wasn't just laughing, I was hysterically in… well hysterics. I wiped a few tears away and I noticed she was following close behind me.

"So… Bella… I took the liberty of putting your clothes away." I stopped dead right before opening up the front door. I narrowed my eyes at her… I don't understand, why would someone do that to someone they don't even know?

"…_why?_" I whispered at her. Something tells me I'm not going to like her answer. Well, obviously she didn't like my question because she just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Well duh, Bella! I had to see what I was working with." Like… I was already supposed to know that?

I… she? What she was working with? What was wrong with my clothes? Before I had a chance to ask I opened the front door to my new home. A gasp escaped my lips. Suddenly the line of "Champagne wishes and Cavaier dreams" in that horribly thick accent came to mind. Officially won't be able to afford this on my budget. Alice ran up beside me.

"I know, it's beautiful, huh? I had my mom come decorate, she's an interior decorator you know…" I vaguely acknowledged that she was running up the stairs, yelling at me to follow her up to my room. I'm not sure I ever want to leave the spot I was in with the beautiful view.

"BELLA!"

"I'm coming Alice," I spoke softly, but I'm sure she could hear me. I followed the sound of my voice and I'm pretty sure my shoe rack wouldn't have fit in my old room. I think I owned… two pairs now? Maybe three? I don't even know!

"So I thought that after we dropped all these… things," she waved her hand disgustingly at my cloths in my closet "at the goodwill, that we can do our all day shopping trip!" she started jumping up and down.

"Alice, these are all my cloths. The cloths I wear to go out in. We will not be giving them away, because then I would be naked," I said like it was plainly obvious.

"Well…" she stopped and tapped her finger to her chin obviously deep in thought, "that just isn't going to do. We'll go shopping as soon as Rosalie gets back! I suppose it won't hurt to keep your old thing," she gasped "We could do a before and after! Oh I am such a genius." she beamed as she started to jump up and down. Unfortunately, jumping up and down for Alice made her get to just about my height, which painfully reminded me of a dog begging for a treat. I wonder what I could throw to make her … wait a minute!

"did I tell you yet that we were going to be great friends! Well… once we get your wardrobe updated just a smidge." She put on this face. It was so talented and perfectly executed it must've taken most of her life to perfect. It was a perfectly innocent 'I could do no wrong. Trust me' face. And I immediately fell for it.

"Wait! Alice, before you get too attached, I'm not sure if I can afford this place. I didn't think it would be this nice!"

"Oh don't be silly Bella. I have enough money to _buy_ a block of houses. You really think rent is a big deal?" she persisted, still riffling through my 'pajamas.'

"Oh no no _no_. I do not take hand outs. I … don't know Alice." I sighed. She gave me another one of those faces. The biggest puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. I envisioned Alice spending years in front of a mirror practicing this brilliant and dreadful talent!

"Fine! I'll … I'll just get a job and pay my own way." I caved. She squealed. I had no idea that this is how many of our conversations were going to go from now on.

So I finally met Rosalie. She was perfection. She was the goal of evolution as far as the best traits being passed down. There was not one imperfection. As soon as I saw her I seriously went negative on the self esteem scale, as if I was that high to begin with.

Alice begged me to go shopping with her. I, thankfully, had the brilliant excuse of finding a job and moving all my belongings over to the house. I completely trusted her judgment anyways. Well, after I set a few ground rules. The basic of modest attire; no mini skirts, cleavage, stilettos, etc… you get the idea.

I began looking through the paper on the front door step for some job that would pay enough for rent and I wouldn't absolutely dread going to. I was under the assumption that none of the kids that went to my school would have to work. I was right, with the exception of a few students like me. I did not know, however, that there was a public school very close by. That would mean competition. So of course, all the jobs that jumped out at me were already filled. I did find some however that would work, since I didn't have a huge time frame to work with.

I went on a tour of the town, going to the places on my list to put in my application. It wasn't too hard to find my way around. I only got lost 5 times, and people were nice enough to help me. Most places said they weren't hiring anymore, most of the student had beat me. I finally made it home five in the afternoon. It was such an exhausting afternoon, I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my queen sized bed and sleep. But my dreams all went out the window when I walked through the front door and heard Alice squeal from the direction of my bedroom. I went to investigate. What I found made my jaw drop to the floor, ok that isn't physically possibly without breaking off a body part, but if it had been… I'm sure my jaw would've been down there. Alice and Rosalie… hanging up … at least two dozen sacs of clothes… into my walk in closet. I turned the corner to see what was already in the closet and saw at least 12 shoe boxes lined up. I started to hyperventilate. There was no way I could afford to pay them back for all this! I didn't know the severity when Alice told me that she was going to go shopping with me. Alice and Rosalie heard me behind them and turned around with panic in their eyes.

"bella… bella…," I couldn't look up from the shoes to meet her eyes "BELLA!" I snapped my glance up to hers. I'm sure I had panic written all over my face. Rosalie and Alice began walking towards me calmly. I'm sure trying to stop me from passing out on the spot and landing on all their… I mean _my_ new clothes.

"Bella… it's ok… just take deep breathes… you are going to look _awesome _in these. Just… trust me." Alice smoothly stated as she slowly approached me. Rosalie came up and guided me to the bed after my eyes went back to the almost full closet.

"Bella, don't worry! Alice is a genius when it comes to wardrobe and accessories! I kept her in check with your guidelines, don't worry. She dresses you up and I doll you up! The boys won't be able to keep their hands off of you!" she peep talked me. That was the goal? I didn't want boys all over me!

"Those weren't _guidelines_. They were _rules_… if you try to put me in a mini skirt there will be consequences." I warned. Alice rolled her eyes and went back to her mission of filling my closet with clothes I would never wear. She began whistling "Whistle while you work" I faintly remember that from a Disney movie with the seven dwarfs. She honestly could've been the eighth. I started laughing hysterically again at the thought that this girl could have a character slot in every Disney classic I could think of. I began to think to myself as Alice and Rose stared at my strangely… what would her dwarf name be? Is crazy too obvious for the eighth dwarf name? Well, I know Rosalie would be Beauty. My cell phone started to ring, which brought me out of my fits of giggles.

It was human resources from the local hospital I applied to. They had an opening for basic care there. As I understood it, it was mostly just visiting with the patients, making sure they had water, things to that nature. I'm sure I can handle a decent conversation with people because the pay was enough for rent. After I dazzled the human resources lady with my _oh_ so wonderful people skills… not, but they were desperate enough and my hours available fit what they needed. I was now an employed girl. I wonder what kind of people I'll meet there?

Ok… I can't tell if I'm moving too fast or too slow so will someone please review and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_

_Ah! I have where I want this story to go perfectly in my head but it's taking so long to get through the how we meant yadda yadda so try to stick with me because drama is definitely guaranteed. _

_Chapter 3: Where are all the mind readers at?_

So I've betrayed Alice and I don't feel guilty about it at all. I had to go buy scrubs before I start my job tomorrow. I absolutely hate shopping and I so could've given Alice the absolute _pleasure_ of going shopping for me. Unfortunately, for her, I thought this through before it came out of my mouth that morning at breakfast. I had to be seen as respectable in my work clothes. Better yet, I actually had to _work_ in them. If I have learned anything about Alice it's that her idea of comfortable, sensible clothing and mine are definitely as different as acid and bases. So I descended the stairs the morning before my first day in my dark blue scrubs. I heard Alice and Rosalie downstairs at the kitchen table. What are they doing up so early? I already explained to Alice that she couldn't do my hair and make up because, well it just wasn't allowed when working with sick people to have a litre of hair spray doosed on you.

As soon as I entered the kitchen to grab a smore pop-tart, everything went quiet. I noticed the silence about mid way through opening up the cupboard and slowly turned my head around. Had I been the master Bella I had convinced myself I was when I thought far enough ahead to not tell Alice about my 'shopping' trip, I also would've realized she would see me in my scrubs and realize that I had no had them before yesterday. My eyes went from confusion to panic in a matter of an instant.

"Bella…. Dear…," she started with sweetness dripping from her words "where did you get… _those?_" she took the opportunity to trail her eyes over my plain scrubs. I'm not going to lie, they were extremely comfortable. Unfortunately they weren't the most flattering of designs. A plain, solid color scrub for a plain girl.

"I… uhm… well…," I couldn't think of an excuse! Why can't I be a normal teenager and be able to come up with bull stories at the drop of a hat to get out of trouble? Wait a minute, am I really acting like Alice is a parent that can ground me? Well she isn't, she is much worse. I'd rather be grounded for a week than endure a nine hour shopping spree with Disney character Alice "The hospital gave me some when they hired me!"

I blinked. Wow, that actually sounded believable, right? A lot of work places provided workers with uniforms. However, I don't think Alice had a job in her life. Alice looked over at Rosalie, hiding her face from me. Rosalie's, however, gave Alice an all-knowing "ya she's lying" look. I heard Alice sigh and turn back around to me.

"Bella…. Bella… Bella… I should be so … hurt that you went shopping without me." I cowered away back into the counter a little bit more. I hadn't even gotten my poptart yet! I was still in the process of trying to open the cupboard. It was like I was afraid to make any movement at all and maybe I would just become invisible… ugh why can't I have that as some super human power?

"But!" she perked up and a huge smile lit across her face. I'm sure mine turned into a big pile of fresh confusion "I'm not! I can see I'm rubbing off on you as you picked the _perfect_ color for your skin tone. It's only a matter of time now Bella… until you are one of us." I gasped at her. Had I not already fallen in love with the little pixie I would've sworn up and down I saw a red glint in her eye. But, alas, I just chalked it up to one of her evil masterminded plans. Maybe she was the villain from the Disney movies? Hell, Alice _alone_ was the entire movie. I shook my head to straighten out my thoughts and finally get myself some breakfast!

"Alice, I will never like shopping. It's just… against the grain of my fiber. I, however, will give you full access to the next time I need something at the mall." I mumbled out through my first bite of my cold breakfast food. Alice squealed and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Wow Bella, I won't even do that. You are courageous." Rosalie snickered.

"Speaking of courageous, when do you have to face the deathly ill and go to work?" Alice chimed in and she skipped back over to Rosalie and their stack of fashion magazines they had been looking at.

"In about ten minutes," I answered "Speaking of which, I've never seen either of you up this early." I began walking about and collecting my necessities for the day. This included some books I was bringing to read to some of the unresponsive patients.

"Oh we haven't gone to sleep yet" Alice stated matter of factly. I turned around and gaped.

"What? Why not!" I was shocked. Did I miss something? Did they have a girl time slumber party and I wasn't invited? Rosalie groaned and rolled her eyes as she responded to my question.

"Alice and I have a little… dilemma. She can't admit that she's wrong about what issue my new dress is in. She claims that it's so out last month." Alice scoffed listening to her.

"Well, Bella, _Rose_ can't admit that she needs my expertise when shopping and went and bought herself a dress that was out of season decades ago!" Alice glared. Then the most intense stare down began. I, afraid of making sudden movements again, slowly backed out of the kitchen. Never once did they look away or blink. As soon as I was out of site I ran, as fast as I could without endangering my safety or the safety of others around me.

----------------------------------------------

I was half way through my shift and my feet were killing me! It was going to take awhile to get accustomed to standing on me feet for eight or more hours a day. I had talked to some really nice people. Some had the most interesting stories while others just had common interests with me. I, personally, thought I was doing well with talking to patients that needed talking to, like the ones who haven't had many visitors. I only had one more room left on this side of the hall and I hadn't meant any rude patients like so many of the nurses had warned me about. Maybe I just had a natural talent for talking to the lonely. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. After listening with my ear to the door and not hearing a sound I went and looked at his name. He was probably taking a nap, I'll just refill his water pitcher and be on my way. I slowly opened the door and walked inside.

I saw a man that looked around my age laying on his back with his eyes closed. His uniquely bronzed hair was sporadically pointing in all directions kinda giving up the 'bed head' look. Well, no duh Bella, he is laying in bed. I couldn't really make out his build under the thick generically hospital blanket but he looked slender. His complexion was definitely on the pale side, but in the best possible way. It reminded me when you see the most beautiful texture and you just have to reach out and touch it… but a hundred times worse. I can just hear Alice making fun of me now. 'Bella! You got fired on your first day for physically harassing a patient?' I internally groaned. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mr. Cullen… are you awake?" I whispered ever so lightly. As soon as the words left my mouth his eyes shot open. I didn't know what eye color I was expecting to see, but what I received were the most earth shattering green eyes. They were beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder how much parents would pay to have their baby receive _that _gene. However, as beautiful as those eyes were, they looked mad? Angry? Pissed off? I'm not sure if words can describe how well I could read his emotions although from his face. Now, what he was thinking… yea well… next thing on my list to do is to find a mind reader because I had no idea what I did to make … _him_ so mad. Him doesn't seem to cover it… neither does man. Model? Ugh no, that just makes me think of that movie Zoolander that Alice made me watch. I swear, every time I turned left after that movie Alice would giggle! **(A/N if you haven't seen the movie, he is born without the ability to turn left. Quite humorous!)** My god, he hasn't moved at all, not even a flinch. He is just staring at me and I'm standing here like a statue! Yes! That's it! A statue. A Greek God. That did him more justice. I blinked a few times to clear my head. He must think I'm an idiot… thank god he isn't a mind reader or I'm sure my thoughts would have him running away for his life.

"I'm sorry for waking you Mr. Cullen, I just came by to see how you were doing today." I started walking over to clean up his room a little. He definitely wasn't tidy.

"I wasn't asleep. Leave." His voice… as soon as I heard it I stopped in the middle of picking up a pillow. Why is it my motor function just keeps stopping in the middle of things today? Is his voice so beautiful that my entire brain ceases to work, to focus every cell I have to hearing it ring my head. Why, yes it is. I continued picking up the pillow. He was going to be my first patient to break, and he would. I would be desperate enough to send Alice in here if that's what it took.

----------------------------------------------------

Ok… so he's here… not much but now we don't ever have to live without him again! Only in our dreams right? Anyways, love and drama are now underway. REVIEW!

_Alice: "Pwease review?" sniffle_

_Me: I roll my eyes. Alice they can't see your face… it does no good to do the puppy dog look…_

_Alice: Alice stomps her feet. Well if you can hear a smile in someone's voice then they can hear my pouty in my voice too!_

_Me: I think that only works on Jasper…_

_Alice: speaking of which!... where is Jasper?_

_Me: Eh… somewhere. I'm sure he'll be around_

_Alice: Are you holding him ransom?_

_Me: Of course! Now hand over your brother! ::evil cackle::_

Ugh… yea I'm pretty sure I just had a conversation with myself right there… ugh! Maybe I should write a story about E and B at a mental institution since I'm obviously in the right frame of mind… ok I'm shutting up. REVIEW and I'll update soon…ish


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, I redid chapters one and two. Just a little change… nothing that is going to change the story but it was bugging me that Alice would just have someone move in that she didn't know… at all. It seemed completely unrealistic, so now they are all living together by chance at the house._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play it_

_Chapter 4: Don't you want to be someone's Romeo?_

EPOV

I hate hospitals. I can't believe I let myself get put in here, seriously. If I didn't love my car so much I'd just let him take it away. I know he just wants the best for me, but I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions, even if no one agrees with them but my _real_ family. I know Carlisle and my foster brothers hate them, but they have always been there for me. Ya, they do stupid shit sometimes but I always have their back and they have mine. I know right now, while I'm laid up in this sterile room, they are getting those punks back for what they did to me. They would always accept me no matter what happened, and I definitely can't say that about my foster family.

There was that knocking again, interrupting my thoughts. Seriously, when are they going to learn to leave me alone till I can get the hell out of here? Haven't I been rude enough to every staff here to get multiple harassment suits filed against me? Ha, Carlisle would love that shit.

"Mr. Cullen, are you awake?" I stopped breathing right there… it sounded… like… shit I don't know. It's like every happy memory I have in my life all blended together and put in the form of a voice. Well, I guess if I was going to see an angel, it would be at the hospital right? My pulse had picked up dramatically, I felt like it was going to leap out of my chest just wanting to hear her speak again. My eyes snapped open without my permission to look at the owner of the most beautiful noise, but I saw the most beautiful angel. I don't even think an angel would fair next to her beauty. Her long brown hair looked softer than velvet. Her skin looked delicate and delicious… did I really just say that about a female? It was hard to form logical thoughts, but the best I could come up with … ok all I really had was that they must have given me some pretty strong pain meds to bring on this reaction. If I start to see rainbows and unicorns and shit I'm going to freak. But the feature that took my breath away, was her eyes. The shade of brown was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I don't think even Crayola had a crayon that would match them. So many images flooded into my head of those eyes, including one where she was looking up at me in a long, elegant wedding dress with those eyes. Wedding dress? Yup, definitely the meds. Then… I heard it again.

"I'm sorry for waking you Mr. Cullen, I just came by to see how you were feeling today." She started moving around the room. Had neither of us moved in that entire time? Wait a minute, how long was that… I could stare into those eyes forever and not notice the time slip by. All I need is to confess _that_ to this hospital worker in my medication high. It probably wouldn't be the first time someone all doped up had said something like that to her. Suddenly, and without my permission, my fists clenched together. Just the thought of someone else telling her how beautiful she was made me angry, but it felt like the most natural reaction in the world.

"I wasn't asleep. Leave" I've been harsher to many many more… so why do I feel incredibly guilty at the hint of hurt in her eyes. But then, something else was there… determination? Ugh, what was this woman getting me into…

BPOV

"Well… then… how are you today?" I repeated as I regained function of my limbs from hearing his voice.

"Look, toots, I'm in a hospital bed… pretty sure they overdosed me on pain meds. How would you be?" he rolled his eyes at me. Well… that's just rude.

"Well, if I remember the last time I had pain medication, I'd say I'd be feeling pretty good and it's Bella thank you," I grinned at him. If he wanted to go head to head in a smart ass competition I'm pretty sure I could take him. I have no idea why but I feel completely comfortable and… _safe_ around him.

"No problem, _toots" _well… isn't he creative with the nicknames. What was his first name again? Edwin? Eduardo? Edward? Yes! Ha, he really shouldn't be making rude nicknames when his name was too easy to backlash with.

"Well, _Eddie_," Yup, he growled. Well that'll teach him "I'm here to keep you company, and so help me I won't be losing my rent money because you are a grouch! So, tell me about you" He raised an eyebrow at me. Was that sentence confusing or was he really delusional from his painkillers?

"So, this is just a job for you?" Not as mean as before. Maybe this guy wants a little harsh truth.

"Yup" I popped the p at the end. Let him know that these people aren't just here to take care of his sick behind. We do have lives, just like he does which is hopefully a very single and female-less life. Ugh! Stop that Bella! You don't care at all! He could have 100 girlfriends and it shouldn't bother you at all. _Yea but it does!_ I internally sighed. Couldn't I go one week at my first job before encountering problems?

"I only associate with people who have taste," _are you considered tasteful? If you are I guarantee you I have the greatest taste_. Traitor thoughts! I scoffed and took a seat next to his bed. then I noticed a few books sitting on his bed side table. I recognized most of them as a few of my favorites. I'd never found anyone under the age of 50 who had read these books out of pleasure.

"I have more taste than you, I can promise you that. Although, I can't say I would've guessed you read Romeo and Juliet. It's a great story, isn't it?"

"Hate it." Well that answer was too quick. Hopefully he didn't answer truthfully because I really don't want to fall for a cynical non-romantic. Ugh! _Bella you are NOT falling for this guy!_

"Why is that Edward? Don't you want to be someone's Romeo?" his eyes immediately shot to mine. We were looked in an intensely emotional gaze. My eyes were most likely giving away the feelings that I was _desperately_ trying to deny. His… were… longing? I'm so going to get my hopes up if I keep this train of thought. I could try to deny the crazy thoughts that I was falling hard for this guy. Nobody believed in love at first site anymore, and I'm pretty sure I'd be labeled a stalker if I tried to say differently. But I couldn't deny, as hard as I wanted to, that I felt this _draw_ to him, like it would be wrong to not be by him. I couldn't deny that my perspective of beauty would forever be changed. And as depressing as the thought is that I would never be able to look at the Sistine Chapel or the Eiffel Tower again without knowing that it didn't even have a foot in the door on Edward, it was even more depressing that I am the most _bland_ girl… completely vanilla, and I am standing in the same room as the original Greek god.

_BEEP……BEEP……_where is that snooze button? _BEEP_

OK I'm UP! I just don't get morning people. Edward was definitely not a morning person. Did I just think about him first thing in the morning? "Ugh!" I groaned. Just more proof that my uncontrollable mind is turning into a stalker for the beautifully breath taking friend of mine. Edward finally caved in after a few days, when he realized that I wasn't giving up. We talked about everything. From books, to movies, to dream vacations, to music. Edward's favorite was music, mine was obviously books. We had so many similar tastes, but when we didn't agree it was like WWIII and the debates were vicious. He still called me toots most times, although it didn't come out quite as condescending anymore. I couldn't call him Eddie anymore, it bothered me as much as it bothered him so with some creative thinking, and his insane mood swings that he blamed the pain medications on, so we talked about working out a new nickname for him. We both agreed that _Beast_ was appropriate, although for different reasons. I think it actually stroked his male ego a little too much, but I am there to make the patients feel better right?

"BELLA!" Alice yelled from downstairs. Why is she up so early? Oh yea… she wants to dress me up for the first day of school. As if I need more attention drawn to me being the new girl and all. Edward goes back to school today as well, although at the public high school. That's pretty much all I got out of him about his personal life. He didn't talk about his family, his friends, his… girlfriend? Nope, none of it. All I know is that he's a senior at the local public high school. The really sad part about the situation, is that he got discharged when I wasn't working. I have no idea how to get in touch with him or if he even wants to hear from me. It went beyond getting a paycheck with Edward. I would've spent my time there with him for absolutely nothing, but he didn't know that. Even if he did, I'm sure I was just there for his entertainment while being held against his will. What would Edward ever want with someone like me?

_Short, I know but I'll update a few more times this weekend. I need some reviews, should I start some drama already or let them warm up to each other a little bit more first? Let me know! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Chapter 5: Homecoming_

I'm actually really enjoying my classes. My literature classes are great! There are actually some books that I haven't read and it's actually challenging me, which is a nice change from my other schools. The other students in my class are actually eager to learn as well. It makes the environment so much better. Of course, there are the students in my general classes that are just there because their parents sent them. They are like teenagers from any other schools. However, none of the girls had really bothered me. It took me awhile to figure out that was because I was friends with Rosalie. Apparently most people are afraid of her. I guess I can understand that she can be intimidating but I've never seen her full bitchness come out, yet. Alice was of course right about me being the new shiny toy. I could see the scowl on most of the girl's faces and most of the boys stared at me relentlessly. It was attention I definitely didn't want.

Other than the constant calls and emails from my mom and Charlie, homework, and the 'girl bonding' time I spent with Alice and Rosalie I pretty much thought of Edward constantly. Alice and Rosalie thought it was so romantic and if fate wanted us together it would happen. I couldn't help but kick myself for not getting his number or some way to contact him. I had devised some plans of just walking by his school at the time of dismissal, although all of them left me looking like an obsessed stalker. If he really wanted to see me he knew where I worked. If it was the other way around, I sure would be thankful I was clumsy so I could go back into the hospital.

This week was homecoming at school. All around on campus were fields of people wearing school colors. Alice had even choreographed my clothes for school spirit. I couldn't really complain, it was comforting to be in a jersey rather than convincing Alice that I did not belong in a low cut top, even if I had absolutely no care for how my school performed athletically.

We were all going to a school party tonight, before the big game on Saturday. Alice made me promise that I would make an appearance. In return she told me she wouldn't bother me again until the Holiday parties came along. I'm more scared of what I'm going to be tricked into wearing more than the party itself. I'm sure it won't be hard for someone as plain as me to become invisible when there are girls like Jessica and Lauren to keep the boys entertained.

This party was so cliché, just like the other five we had gone to. There were so many parties going on around the houses on campus. Rosalie said we had to come to this one last because Royce was going to be here and we had to be late as not to appear desperate. I really don't get the games people play, but she seemed to really like this guy. Something about she could see herself 'having babies and growing old' with this guy. It was sweet enough but I didn't like him. He was cocky and to into himself. I thought Rosalie would've found someone to kiss the ground she walked on. Whatever makes her happy, I'm not the one to give out opinions on boys.

I hadn't seen Rosalie and Alice for quite awhile. Last I had seen Alice had a bunch of guys holding her over a keg and Rosalie was yelling at someone in line for the bathroom. I haven't really moved from my spot on the couch, next to the passed out people. Some genius had grabbed a few sharpies and was attempting to draw pornographic pictures on someone's face. That was cue to leave. I quickly texted Alice that I was going back to the house and made my exit.

I was about half way home when I had to make a decision. The short cut was through a back alley and the long way involved walking passed a house that appeared to have half the football team on the lawn drunkenly yelling. I recognized a few of them as guys that had talked to me in passing in the halls. I think I'll take my chances on the deserted alleyway.

I was about three quarters of the way through the alley and I could see street lights ahead of me. However, I just saw a few men turn the corner on the alleyway and they were walked straight towards me. Their voices became hushed as soon as they saw me. My pace slowed down dramatically. Something didn't feel right, I felt something off in the pit of my stomach. My instincts were telling me to run. So I did the best I could without being too obvious, I turned around and started walking very fast back towards the way I had entered.

"Hey Baby! Where you goin so fast?" one of the men yelled. I heard their footsteps pick up pace. I internally debated. Do I respond or will that encourage them?

"HEY! We won't bite, we'll be real nice," a different voice said. They sounded a hell of a lot closer than they were a minute ago. My pulse picked up dramatically. I was focusing on my feet, praying that they wouldn't fail me now. Tripping would not be good in this situation.

"I have to meet up with my boyfriend, he's just around the corner with the rest of the football team," I called over my shoulder. They started laughing. Well that was not my intended response. That was supposed to scare them into turning around and at the least leave me alone. I was about half way back to the other end, with my back still turned to my fellow party goers when I felt a rough arm slide around my waist and an alcohol laced breathe on my neck.

"Well, he'll just have to wait until we're done," he whispered in my ear. I started to hyperventilate. Think Bella… self defense… what was I supposed to do again? I picked up my foot and kicked backwards as hard as I could. I heard a loud groan and the arm release me. I broke out into a run to get as far away from them as I could. My feet took the opportunity to completely betray me and I tripped. I fell down hard. I screamed in pain as I felt something tear in my foot. I took the chance to look behind me, and all three were in full pace running towards me. I started to get up but the second I put weight on my foot I fell down, screaming in pain again. I felt one of the men pick me up off the ground and slam me into a nearby brick wall. I groaned as loud as my dry throat would allow. My head hit the brick a little too hard, although I doubt being gentle was their goal. I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. It took all my effort to keep my head upright, but I was fully aware that this man had his body completely against mine holding me to the wall.

"You have a pretty good kick on you. Don't worry, I'm sure this will hurt you more than it hurt me," he grinned at me. He started to run his hand down my front, feeling all my curves. I was trying desperately to get out of his grasp but my body wasn't operating well after that head slam.

"Hey man, someone's coming," one of the other men reported. The man that had me pinned took the opportunity to glance away from me and look down the alley. This was my chance, I need to scream. I need to yell something so these people could go get help! I took a deep breath in preparation to scream my lungs out. He must've noticed though because before I could make a noise, he slammed his hand over my mouth preventing any sound from escaping. I felt the tears begin to pool around my eyes and my vision was completely blurred. I had no idea if these new comers were going to be my saviors… or my enemies.

_So… I have another update ready if I get some reviews. I really want to continue but not a lot of people seem to like it. Although, I love the people who have told me they do ___


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play it_

_Chapter 6: Are you all super heroes or something?_

"Is there a problem here?" that was a new voice. Oh please let them notice that something is definitely wrong here.

"Naw, my man just needed some alone time with his new girl," one of my captures tried to say smoothly. He was a very good liar, I almost believed him so I knew they would. My one chance to get out of this was just blown. I felt a tear begin to roll down my cheek, and my vision cleared up a little. I looked at the direction of the new voice and saw _him._ He was with two other men, but that was definitely Edward in the middle looking me dead in the eye. Would he recognize me? I pleaded desperately with my eyes for him to save me… to do something. Just see that there is definitely a problem here. Edward wouldn't break the stare down we were having. He was probably trying to place where he knew me from, if he at least recognized me.

"Well, let's hear that from her," the same man from before said. I looked back at the man pinning me against this cold, brick wall. He glared at me, silently warning me not to say anything. He slowly slide his hand down to the base of my throat, squeezing hard enough I could feel my airway being restricted. He didn't break my gaze, and all I saw in his eyes were evil and lust. I looked back at Edward to see he was still staring at me intently. I had to get this out fast.

"EDWARDHELP!" I spoke as fast as I could. Before I could see the reactions of all the men around me, the man had now put all his strength into strangling me and slamming my head against the wall again. Then, as quick as that happened, someone tore him away from me and I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I vaguely heard a lot of grunting and scuffling going on around me, but all I could do was gasp for air and rub my neck. I just couldn't seem to catch my breath. The noises around me were dying down and I heard the sounds of people running away. I couldn't make myself look up to see which group of men it had been. I could only look down at the cement and pray that it wasn't Edward. Then I felt someone kneel down beside me and tenderly place their hand on my back.

"Bella… are you ok?" he whispered. I could hear the concern just leaking in every syllable. I finally made myself look up and saw a disshelved Edward looking very scared. I had so many emotions leading me to have so many reactions that I didn't know what I was going to do. My body seemed to have it's own idea as everything I had clung to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and I started crying into his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and held on for what seemed like dear life.

"Shh… it's ok Bella. They're gone. Don't worry, I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore." He comforted me. Ok, so obviously my first reaction was to be near him. My second emotion? Yup, that was guilt.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered. I felt him tense up immediately. Apparently sorry wasn't going to cut it. He took my face in his hands and moved it so we were face to face. He looked like _he_ felt bad.

"Bella! What on Earth are you sorry for?" he asked angrily.

"You could've gotten hurt. I shouldn't have asked you for help, I'm so sorry. And now I got your shirt all wet," I started crying again at the site of his soaked shirt. He just blinked at me. He took his other hand and ran it through his bronze locks.

"Bella, _I'm sorry_ that we didn't get here sooner and _I'm sorry _that I can't hunt those guys down and kill them slowly and repeatedly for hurting you," he said sincerely. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I just hugged him again. I'm not sure hugging is the word to describe how I reacted, maybe more like clinging to him. He didn't seem to mind. He began to stand up with me in tow. I had calmed down enough to take in my surroundings and noticed the two others just standing in the background. They also looked disshelved with torn clothes. There's that guilt thing again. Before I had a change to say thank you, I went to stand up completely and felt the shock of pain as I put weight down on my foot. I shrieked and my body began to collapse at the automatic reaction to get pressure off of it. I readied myself to hit the cement, instead I felt a strong arm catch me and spin me around. I looked up at my savior and saw so much pain in his eyes. He picked me up bridal style and began to carry me… somewhere. I had no idea where this guy was taking me and I still felt completely safe. I closed my eyes and just clung to him.

I could tell we were under street lights when my eyes slowly opened. I lifted my head from the crock of Edward's neck and began to look around. We were walking through the streets of campus and Edward's two friends were ahead of us. I looked up at Edward to see that he was staring down at me. I opened my mouth to try to say something but was meant was a very painful sore throat. I began rubbing my neck and clear my throat to try to be able to say something to Edward, but then my cell phone started to ring. It was Rosalie's ring tone.

"Edward, put me down," I managed to rasp out. He slowly started to lower me to my feet. I was careful to only put weight on my good foot and I dug for my phone. All three of them had stopped walking and were waiting patiently. I opened up the phone and before I had a chance to talk Rosalie cut in.

"Bella… where are you? I think I'm in trouble," Rosalie almost inaudibly whispered. My eyes darted to Edward's full of panic. His face moved from concern to anger.

"Rosie… sweety… where are you? What do you mean you're in trouble? What's wrong?" I rasped out. I tried so hard to keep my voice even but at this point, it was completely unstable.

"I'm still at the party. Royce… I… can you just come get me Bella… he… _hurt_ me…" I broke away from Edward's gaze to assess where we were. We were only about 2 blocks from the party I had abandoned the girls at. I started to run, ignoring the blinding pain that my ankle shot at me. Rosalie was hurt and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from getting to her. I then noticed that my three rescuers were running right behind me. I felt Edward's hands pick me up and start running again.

"Edward! Put me down! I have to find Rosalie!" I choked out.

"Bella, I can run faster than you can. Just tell me where we are going," he got out while running at full pace. He was right, he could run _fast_ even carrying me. I noticed the house coming up on our right.

"STOP! That's it, that's the house!" I screamed. Edward went to put me down again, but I jumped out of his arms and started to run into the house. There was more people passed out at this point, and I saw that more people had joined in on the sharpie of the passed out idiots since I had left. I started screaming Rose's name at the top of my lungs. Then my ears faintly heard a scream from upstairs. I was pushing people out of the way with all my strength to get up the stairs. I had lost Edward and the other guys but I didn't care. My only thought right now is to get Rose away from Royce. I started opening the doors. The third door I tried was dark, but I heard whimpering.

"Rose… sweetie are you in here?" I whispered. I didn't hear words as an answer, but a gasp.

"Bella, go! Get out of here! He'll hurt you too," Rose whispered panicked. Ha! That would've been the logical advice but Rose was now one of my best friends and I am not going to walk away and let her get hurt. I turned on the light and started to limp towards Rose, who was shriveled in the corner. Before I could reach her, I heard the door slam shut and lock. I looked towards it to find an obviously drunk Royce standing there looking like a crazed man. Oh no… not good. Instead of saving Rose I might've just doomed us both. But then, my savior was there again. I heard a loud bounding on the door.

"BELLA! Are you in there?" I heard the angel like voice call. I still hadn't broken my eyes away from Royce. He just glared at me, daring me to say something like the man in the alleyway did. Well, it worked for me that time.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as loud as my damaged vocal cords would allow. Royce looked furious and before I could dodge out of the way he was flying into me. Crashing me against the wall. I heard very loud bangs coming from the door. Were they trying to knock down the door? Jeez, I don't think Royce cared how loud they were going to knock. He wasn't going to let them in.

"STUPID BITCH!" Royce screamed at me. He put all his strength to his fist, and connected with my stomach. A kidney shot I think they call it. It…was extremely painful to say the least. I collapsed onto the ground in whimpers. I hazily remember the sound of wound splintering. Before I had a chance to look up, Royce kicked me in the stomach. I heard a low, intimidating growl coming from the other side of the room. I clung to my stomach, gasping for breath. When no more blows came, I trusted that Edward had come to help. I looked up to see Rosalie still in the same spot from when I had entered the room. I crawled up to her and just held onto her. Who knows how bad he had hurt her. Although, from the sounds of it… he wasn't having the best time right now either. I looked up to see Edward violently beating Royce, who was laying on the ground unmoving.

"Edward…" I choked out, on the verge of tears. He immediately stopped and ran to my side. He very slowly lifted his hand to move the hair out of my face.

"We need to get you two out of here," he said softly. I just nodded. He then called out a name, I think it was Emmett? Emmett came barging up to the doorway and his eyes immediately found the bawling blonde next to me. He growled and then his eyes went to search the room for the danger. He spotted Royce laying on the ground, not moving.

"Why didn't you save any for me?" the one I believe to be Emmett asked. He was huge… I'm not sure one punch from this kid wouldn't kill you.

"I'm sure there will be plenty left tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that," Edward said to comfort his brother. Oddly enough Emmett did seem to like that idea.

"Emmett, can you carry my friend Rose? We only live a few minutes away," I asked nicely. I didn't know how much of an inconvenience this was going to be for him. He smiled slightly.

"It would be my honor," he stated as he began to swoop up a horrified Rose in his arms. But something about her expression changed when she noticed it was Emmett and not Rose. She looked peaceful, almost serene at his touch. Emmett had a look of awe and fury at who could've hurt her I'm sure. I needed to find Alice. The pain had subsided enough that I began to leave the room and look around. Edward was walking on my heels every step of the way. I found Alice passed out on the couch with the last of Edward's friends looking dangerously mean at everyone else. I blinked at him in confusion.

"Uhm, what are you doing standing in front of my friend?" I asked the still un-named third to Edward's knight in shining armor party. He just looked at me like it was obvious.

"They were going to write on her with sharpie… I couldn't let them do that to such a beautiful face," he rolled his eyes like… _duh Bella_. Well… as incredibly sweet it is that Alice managed to find a body guard from the sharpie demons, she was passed out and had completely missed it. Oh wait till I tell her that. But alas, the problem was getting a passed out drunk Alice home.

"Well, how am I going to get a passed out Alice home?" I poked her just to see if she would wake up. The nameless guy growled at me. Hm… I think I have full poke rights since she did drag me to all 6 parties. Then, I could be mistaken, I thought I heard Edward growl in response! These guys were barbaric and yet gentlemen. The perfect combination, if you ask me.

"Well, I'm not having someone I don't even know their name carry her home!" I really didn't care either way, it was just my way of asking for it.

"I'm Jasper," he stated and began to swoop Alice up. She snuggled into his chest. Well… it's official. This night it the most interesting of my life. Interesting? Or weirdest? Most dangerous? I think all work. I turned around and looked at Edward.

"What? Are you guys super heroes or something?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He did my favorite crooked smile at me. For the first time in weeks I had seen him smile and my memories did him no justice.

"We just have this damsel in distress beacon toots," he joked. I rolled my eyes at his incredulous answer.

"I don't think Alice was in immediate danger of harm by _marker_… _beast_," it felt so good to snap my nick name back at him. He just threw his head back and laughed. Before I had a chance to think up another witty comeback, he had picked me up and we were out the door. I looked past Edward's shoulder, to see Emmett and Jasper in tow with my best friends. I told Edward where we lived and dug my head into his shoulder as much as I could. His smell caused my brain to have an automatic response of… right. That's the only way I can describe it was that everything felt right. I must've fallen asleep in my Edward smell high because next thing Edward was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see we were standing in front of my house. I dug out my keys and unlocked the door while still in Edward's arm. He kicked the door open the rest of the way and began to carry me upstairs. I called out which room was which to each of my best friend's carriers.

Edward slowly laid me down on the bed. It felt so amazingly good to sprawl out in the comfort of my bed. Not as good as it felt to be in Edward's arms, but still. Edward put the blankets around me, and began to walk out.

"Edward…" I whispered. He stopped mid stride and turned his head back towards me ," please.. don't leave me." He turned around and caught my eyes. He looked torn between two alternatives. The fact that I had just asked a man to stay with me didn't go unnoticed. I felt the warmth in my cheeks and I'm sure I was as red as a potato.

"I'm not going to Bella. Jasper, Emmett, and I are going to sleep in the living room. Who knows what else you will attract for danger tonight?" he teased. I rolled my eyes at his response.

"I'm sure nothing you can't handle my beast," He smirked at me. Ya… he liked being called a beast. Some inner man 'I'm stronger than you' thing I'm sure. He walked slowly back over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"G'night sweet Bella. I will see you in the morning," he whispered. I felt his hot breathe on neck. It was … very arousing, unlike the man's in the alley which felt slimy and disgusting. Edward went to walk to the door, one last time. I was already half asleep and I tried to mumble out something along the lines of 'Thank you for tonight. I wouldn't want to have anyone else save me' but I'm not sure how it came out to other people's ears.

"Bella! Wake up! What's wrong?" someone was shaking me. Oh thank god someone woke me up from that nightmare. Just from the pure happiness that it was nothing more than a bad dream and it was now over, I started to cry. Edward held me in his arms, rocking me back and forth.

"Shh… Bella don't cry. It's ok, I'm here," he whispered soothingly in my ear.

"No… no I'm just happy you woke me up. I… don't even want to sleep again if I'm going to dream about _that_," I said as my tears began to subside.

"You have to sleep," Edward stated sternly.

"If you had dreams like the one I just had, you wouldn't be saying that," I said in the same stern manner.

"I guess I can't argue there, you were screaming your head off. I thought someone was attacked you"

"Someone was…" I trailed off. He didn't need to know more about the dream. I didn't want to remember anymore about the dream. But I felt his body tense at my response.

"You know Bella, I can't save you from your dreams," he sounded so sad, so helpless. Like if he could find a way, he would. I just nodded at him.

"Yes you can," he raised his eyebrows at me ," sleep with me." I whispered. Edward's facial expression turned into a cocky grin. Oh no, did I really just say that! He knows what I meant. I scoffed at him.

"You know what I mean!" I started to blush more intense than the last time.

"Bella… are you sure?... I don't want to make you uncomfortable and with everything that happened tonight…" ugh this man could be silly.

"Didn't I just ask you?" he nodded "Then I'm sure," I grinned at him. He let out a breathe he had apparently been holding. We both climbed under the blankets. It was awkward for a few minutes. Neither of us were touching, and I wasn't sure if he wanted me to cuddle up to him, but I knew I really wanted to be closer. I can't believe that I did it, but I made the first move. I reached out and held onto his hand. He clasped my hand back, that means it's ok, right? Then I felt him roll onto his side, facing me. I looked up to where his face should be but in the darkness all I saw was a glint of green. But in only the green, I could see. He wanted to hold me as bad as I wanted to be held. I slowly rolled over and snuggled into his chest. We were both fully clothed but still, it felt great. His body relaxed immensely and he slipped an arm around me. I could smell him, feel him, hear him all at the same time. If I had to go through the hell I've been through every night to end up in his arms like this, I would gladly do it.

Review…. Review…. Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… Review…


	7. Chapter 7: 11 pairs of women's shoes

_Disclaimer…. I don't own it, I just play it_

_Chapter 7: 11 pairs of women's shoes_

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had slept the best night in my life. I didn't have a single nightmare after Edward came and slept with me. I put my forehead against his chest lightly, never wanting one of the most blissful morning's I've had to end. I made careful attention not to squirm and wake him. What if he woke up and realized what he had done? What if he would be disgusted at sleeping in the same bed with plain Bella? At any moment he would wake up and realize what a mistake last night was, and he should've just kept walking along in the first place. His chest was moving up and down evenly, but I noticed his pulse was moving extremely fast. In the strangest connection, that made mine go up as well. I looked up at him in pure instinct response, to make sure everyone was ok, and he was looking down at me.

I looked for signs of disgust, hatred,… vomit. All I could see is what appeared to be bliss. _Maybe he was feeling just as lucky to wake up with me as I did to him. _Insane! I had it when my silly thoughts get my hopes up. My pulse immediately slowed down once I knew he was ok. We just looked into each other's eyes. I didn't even feel the need to blink, or maybe I did without noticing? My body spontaneously took a huge breath in as well, apparently I didn't feel the need to breathe either. All I could smell was Edward. It was one of those things that you just can't describe the smell. It just smelled like… itself. There was no combining things like most guys smelled of cheap cologne and sweat, he emitted his own fragrance. If you could bottle that up, it'd sell for millions. I dug my head back into his chest in an instinct to smell it again. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and held. I could feel his breath on the top of my head, the warmth.

I began to move my hand up to hold on to him again, use him as my lifeline as I did last night. But I caught sight of my wrist. There were bruises from the men in the alley last night. Everything came flooding in, invading one of my happiest moments in my life. It was unwelcome and I was not ready to deal with the emotions that came back with it. Edward must've noticed the bruises too because I heard him take in a quick breath. I glanced up at him and his eyes were locked on my body's new color scheme of purples and blues. He ever so slowly moved his head down and began placing the lightest kisses I've ever felt all around my wrist. I had never seen myself look so fragile as the site of my small wrist in the hands of the beast Edward. But I was feeling anything but fragile at the moment, he may have only been kissing my wrist, and softer than a feather, but every single nerve clung unto the feeling like it was their last. He laid my wrist on his chest and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes sharply, like he had to force himself not to look at me. He looked… in pain. Had they hurt him last night? _Well of course Bella, do you know how many fights you got him into? He beat down an oak door for Christ sakes!_

"Edward, I'm so sorry about last night. I'm sorry that you're hurt because of me, I wish I could go back and just deal with it myself, I mean… I'm sure nothing would've happened. You're hurt for no reason! Do you need anything? I can cook breakfast? I don't really have any money… what abo," I stopped dead in my tracks when I finally looked at his face again. I couldn't bare to see it when I was trying to apologize for how ignorant I had been, but when I finally did glance, he was looking at me as if I had just told him I was 107 years old. He was looking at me like I was a fool, and that hurt worse. I didn't know what to do to make it up to him, I could… give him 11 pairs of women's shoes… Gah! Think Bella! I looked down in shame, unable to physically keep my head up when the only man that has made me feel … anything at all, is looking at me like I should be committed.

"I'm… sorry," I whispered ever so lightly and began to get off the bed. Before I could move two inches, I was stopped by a pair of wonderfully warm and strong arms.

"Bella!" he gasped out "Are you insane?" he asked completely serious. I just shook my head, still refusing to look at him.

"You… think… that… you should've just handled it yourself last night?" he asked slowly, as if trying to understand a complex theory. Again, I nodded slowly.

"Do you want any idea what they would've done to you!" He was no longer slow, and deliberate with his speech. His instant switch to rough, rushed words took me by surprise. I quickly looked up, angered that he was going to try to fight me on my apology, I was wrong with my action last night, and he knew it.

"Do you have any idea what they could've done to you?" I asked, mimicking his actions and switching my tone to match his. He laughed, a whole hearted laugh. I just groaned.

"You must be… joking," he managed to get out in between laughs. Was he honestly laughing at me when I was being sincere? I felt wetness slide down my cheek, and it was at that moment I realized that my eyes were filled with water. It was a stray tear, as I wiped it away with my hand, I put my head back down.

"Bella.." he sighed, " I … You… I would have never walked off last night, and neither would my brothers. Those … _monsters_… were hurting you Bella, and who knows what they were going to do if we hadn't shown up. Never would I leave someone in that situation, especially you Bella," he tilted my head up with my fingers gently, and had the most sincere look in his eyes. That is, until he saw that my own were red and watery. His look changed from sincere to somewhere between outraged and concerned.

"Bella! Why are you crying?," he asked in urgency. Looking over the visible parts of me, especially my wrist to see that I was ok. I just shrugged at him and gave him a little smile to reassure him I was fine, although I still felt terribly guilty about last night. He let out his breath that he had apparently been holding. I started to replay everything in my head again, and started to get increasingly worried about Rosalie. I really need to see her, and make sure both the girls are ok.


	8. Chapter 8: Rejected by the door

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play it_

_I can't seem to figure out how to submit the chapters to be beta'd, if anyone can help that would be appreciated. Thanks for all your reviews!_

_Chapter 8: I was just rejected by the door_

After my eyes had dried up and I had assured Edward multiple times that I was fine, we began the process of getting out of bed. I was excited to see Rose, yet I guessed that today would be filled with emotions and some major girl time to fix some damage. I walked out of my personal bathroom where I had gone to change into something more 'public viewing' when I heard Edward growl. I looked at him startled, to see he was eyeing my neck when a murderous glare in his eyes. I instinctively put my hand over it and felt a sting. I walked over to the mirror to see redness and bruising where the man had strangled me last night. There was no way I could get out of explaining what happened to me if the girls saw this, but there was no way I could cover it up. I'm sure Alice wasn't kind enough to buy me turtle-necks when she redid my wardrobe. I saw Edward slowly come into the reflection in the mirror. His gaze had changed from hostile to utter concern.

He placed his hand on my waist and slowly turned my body around so I was facing him, my back to the mirror. He managed to stop looking at my bruises and instead we made eye contact. I was too busy watching his emotions in his face to know how long we were in that position, but I do know that Edward's last emotion was that of determination. To what, I'm not sure, but it made him look more peaceful. He slowly started to move his head down to my height, not breaking our gaze with one another. After he was shorter than me, at the very last moment, he closed his eyes and began placing the softest kisses around my neck. My body acted on instinct as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to allow him easier access. It was a heavenly feeling if I'd ever felt one. He had worked his way across when he stood up straight again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly into a hug before whispering into my ear "I won't let anyone hurt you again, I can promise you that." I ignored the fact that he probably had no idea what he just committed to, but my body couldn't ignore the feeling of his warm breath on my ear and running down the side of my neck. I involuntarily shivered, in a very good way.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream from downstairs. She sounded worried and panicked and apparently Edward caught on as well as his body stiffened. I began running downstairs, unusually fast for myself. As I reached the last stair I felt myself begin to trip… over absolutely nothing. Before I could reach the ground and obtain more bruises for myself, arms were cradling me and pulling me upright. Once I realized I was safe from hitting the floor, I slowly began to open my eyes to see Edward looking down at me, with that concern look again. I opened my mouth to speak but before words would come out, I was being hugged tightly from behind. They grasped around my neck, in an act I'm sure I would've appreciated any other time, but today was incredibly painful. I let out whimper, which might've been a scream had I not had my airway blocked… again. I began to try to pry the arms off when Edward did it for me. I began to soothingly rub my hands on my neck again, while trying to will away the tears that had sprung up. It must've been Rose who hugged me because I heard her voice behind me.

"Bella?" she asked ever so lightly. I knew I would have to turn around and face her. Everyone would see my neck and I'd have to answer questions. I wasn't concerned about myself, so I really wish this could be avoided. I looked into Edward's eyes again. The stormy green sea that they were, and he read every last thought through my dull, dirt eyes. He took my hand and squeezed it, hopefully conveying that he would be the strength I needed right now. I gave the slightest nod with my head and turned around to face a confused and also bruise covered Rose, all the while holding Edward's hand. She gasped when she took notice of my bruises as well.

"Oh Bella, I didn't even see … _him… _do that to you," she stifled a sob.

"Rose, it's ok, this happened way before you called," she stopped crying, only to blink away the last few tears with confusion. In my side view, I could see Alice and Jasper in the kitchen and Emmett somewhere in between watching Rose closely. I knew now that if I wanted to help Rose and have her tell me what happened, I would have to grant her the same.

After some breakfast and some attempts at mood lighting conversations, we made our way to the living room. It was amazing that even under the circumstances in which my best friends and I had been introduced to these three guys, we all got along amazingly. There was a different connection between each girl and each guy, each unique and bonding. Alice and Edward talked as if they had bickered with each other their entire lives, it was like a brother and sister relationship. Jasper seemed to always anticipate my reactions and Emmett was just downright playful, I felt like I had found my two lost older brothers. Yet all three men stuck closely to their respective counterparts side, it felt so natural, yet I'm sure it was the after effects of last nights events.

"Can I just start off by saying, I'm so incredibly sorry for drinking too much and not being there for either of you when I should've been," Alice stated solemnly. I could tell by the way she glanced down, that she felt incredibly guilty. Jasper squeezed her shoulder, and whispered … something in her ear that made her visibly lighten up, hopefully explaining to her that there is no reason she should feel guilty.

"AND… I'm very thankful for the gentlemen I woke up to in the living room today," she let out a huge smile as did Jasper.

"… although, I'm not sure about the one that's hovering of you Bella," she eyed Edward suspiciously. Edward just rolled his eyes at her. I was thankful it didn't go any further, now was a time for some serious sharing, and not fighting. We all sat in silence, not sure which one of us wanted to go first.

"He was so nice to me, all night at the party. I… He was getting me drinks, and paying attention to me over his friends. It was so nice to be treated like the princess. Things started getting really loud, I think the rest of the football players had just shown up, … he asked me if I wanted to go upstairs," she stopped at this point. She glanced at Emmett who nodded reassuringly, urging her to go on.

"I'm usually such a good judge of character. I didn't think it was … a dangerous invitation. After all, Bella and Alice were downstairs if I needed help," Myself, and Alice, both cringed at her last comment. If I hadn't of left the party, I could've stopped Rose from going upstairs.

"We filled up our drinks right before we were going upstairs, and I tried to remember just how many … _he_ had drank. I think I lost count at 8 or so… I think I was too gone myself to notice how far he was. At first we just flirted, like we had downstairs. He started to kiss me, and at first I thought it was a good thing, that he had finally come to his senses and realized that I was good girlfriend material for him. But he started to get rough with the kiss, and began trying to go further," Rose placed her hand gently over Emmett's when she realized that his knuckles were turning white from holding his hands into fists so tightly.

"I tried to defend myself, all those classes I've taken, and it was no help. He's on the football team for christs sake. I tried… I tried so hard," her eyes were beginning to water up. If Rose started to cry, then you knew it was bad.

"One of his buddies started knockin on the door, saying something about it being their turn. He went outside the room to talk to him and it gave me the chance to call Bella. He walked in as I was talking to you and heard the important parts. He slapped the phone away and muttered about the "more the merrier" and how he "always wanted a brunette and a blonde at the same time"," she held up her fingers to show her quotation marks and it was my turn to realize that Edward had now gone from caring listener to enraged, fist clenching man. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as we waited to hear the rest of the story. I felt him lean his head against mine in response and his body began to loosen up.

"It wasn't long before Bella burst into the room," she glanced at me," you had no idea the trap that I had unknowingly brought you into. He was waiting in the corner, behind the door, before you even walked 5 feet in my direction, we were both trapped," she looked at me apologetically.

"And I'd do it again God damn it," I looked her right in the eye as I said that. She just shook her head slowly.

"I know you would, and that's what scares me. If your friends hadn't shown up, he… do you have any idea what he wouldn't done to us?" she asked skeptically, as if she was going to corrupt the innocence by actually saying it.

"Absolutely nothing Rose, we would've been fine, I wouldn't of let anything happen to you and you wouldn't of let anything happen to me," I smiled lightly at her, to make sure she knew that I may not believe what was I saying. But obviously some people in the room didn't understand.

"Are you insane Bella? You were down on the ground when I got there. He easily overpowered you both," Edward said in a tone that I suspect people use to talk to insane patients. Rose continued to look at me, she knew me well enough to know what I meant.

"Edward," I lifted my head off of his shoulder," I know that. What I meant was, I would go down fighting with Rose, than let her handle it herself while I do nothing." He looked at me with worried eyes, maybe it had finally crossed his mind just want kind of promise he had made earlier, but when he finally picked an emotion to run with, it was respect… and a little hint of 'you're insane.'

"Anyways," Rose thankfully chimed in before I could get lectured about what would've been the safe and practical way to handle the situation," I want to say thank you to all of you, especially Bella, for saving me last night. To Emmett for carrying me home, and staying to make sure I was ok today, and generally just being an awesome guy. It scares me that my radar was so far off with … _him_, but my entire body knows that Emmett is right, he's good. And that's exactly what I needed last night, to feel safe," she smiled at him, and it was one of those smiles that touched every cell in her body. I glanced at Alice to see that she was watching the scene unfold around her with tears in her eyes. After a few moments, I was really treading that I was going to have to speak.

"Well, I don't have a story. I drank too much, passed out, and woke up with men in my living room who were hungry. I had no idea what happened, and I feel like the worst best friend in the world. I know you don't want to do this Bella, but when you're ready, I'd love to know why I need to go purchase you scarfs today." Alice looked at me sincerely. SCARFS! Why hadn't I thought of that! Damn!

"I… ," I took a long sigh," I was on my way home, and decided to talk the shortcut through the alley. I was further than half way through when a couple guys turned the corner coming straight at me. I tried to ignore them but as soon as they saw me, their conversation stopped immediately. I know I'm breath takingly beautiful, so I took that as a bad sign. I tried to turn around and go the way I came in without being obvious, but they started yelling things at me and I could hear their footsteps pick up to a running pace. They were faster, and before I could get to the end of the alley, he grabbed me," Edward tensed," I tried to think back to all the things Rose had shown me, and I did a backwards kick as hard as I could," Rose smiled proudly, although I'm not sure if she realized just how much it did help me last night. I daresay, it might've saved my life.

"It would've worked Rose, I would've gotten away… had it been anyone else, because I fell… and messed my foot up. I swear I heard things pop in it, as I saw they were running back at me I tried to get up and continue running, but I couldn't put an ounce of weight on my foot without crippling over in pain. I think I made em mad when I kicked em, because next thing I knew I was being thrown up against a brick wall," Edward let out a little growl," I tried my best to stay awake, when all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I felt so dizzy. He pinned me against the wall… and… he… put his… he ran his hands down my body," Edward sat straight up and looked as if he would hunt down every last man fitting the description and murder them slowly. I squeezed his hand, letting him know I still needed him to be my strength right now. He settled back into the couch, next to me, exactly where I needed him.

"I… think he was going to… uhm… well he wasn't going to be too gentle from the things he was saying. Then one of his buddies told him about someone at the end of the alley. I was so scared, no idea if they would help… if they could help, or if they were going to join in," obviously me and three guys knew what happened at this point, but I filled the girls in. Telling them how I had one chance and I choose it to scream for Edward once I recognized him. Emmett made a few comments about kicking ass, but how he would've enjoyed dismembering Royce so much more.

So we had it all out in the open. What happened in our three different lives last night, and how, without one another, we probably wouldn't have been able to share the stories we did today. The mood got someone lighter when we recounted Jasper saving Alice from pens. Although we made it some much more heroic, for Jasper's sake. Imagine what that would've done to the guy's ego.

We had continued to chat and let emotions run, but eventually the conversation grew lighter and I could see Rose making improvements. I think we will forever be grateful to the guys, but there is only so much drama we can take before you need to just laugh about something. However, Alice made it a point to say we needed to go to the mall for make up and clothes to hide our battle wounds. The guys took that as their cue to leave. I could already tell the track that Alice and Rose were headed with Jasper and Emmett, and I thought Edward and I were on the same one. As I stood by the door, as Edward was getting ready to leave, I wondered what the proper protocol was in this situation? He looked like he desperately wanted to kiss me, and I tried my hardest to look the exact same way. But then he put distance between us, and called for Jasper and Emmett. They all left, I didn't get a number… a kiss… not even a hug. Did I completely misread everything? How was he supposed to protect me without a phone number? Or was he just saying that? Rose and Alice were swooning over their men, talking about kisses on the cheek and future plans. I was still looking at the door, as if the door had actually just rejected me.

So… reviews are awesome, and encourage me to write. So if you want an update, review. Next chapter we find out Edward's thoughts on the Bella situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Football Pants

A/N : I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating… in… forever… I have to say for awhile I lost a lot of my faith in love and couldn't find it in me to write… I actually lost interest in everything I loved. But it's getting better now and I really want to keep this story going… so here's me trying to pick it back up!

It had been a few weeks since the night of the party. Classes were continuing on well and the girls and I hadn't really talked about it in awhile. Royce hadn't tried to talk to any of us and actual sitings were few and far between. As I understood, he was actually dating someone now. Some senior I didn't know, but yet I felt so bad for her.

Emmett and Jasper came over quite a bit after that night. Rose and Alice were infatuated and I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual. I'm surprised there wasn't more complications considering the boys went to the public school and from what I had observed so far, public and private in this town didn't get along so well… and by that I mean they hated each other. I was so happy for them but at the same time, everytime the guys came over my heart fell when Edward didn't walk in with them. I think everyone knew since my mood would get extremely sarcastic and grouchy everytime, but I didn't ask about him and they didn't bring him up. I guess I can't be surprised… how could I be expected to fit into their perfect circle? I wasn't good enough for Edward and I was for sure not playing the 5th wheel so I spent most my time alone lately. I think they were trying to be considerate for my sake. They'd meet the guys outside the house or go into their rooms when they got phone calls. I'm not sure if that did more good than actual damage, but they thought it would make it easier so I didn't say anything.

It was another Friday night… another football game… Emmett and Jasper were playing for their school and of course we were all invited to go. I think we were collectively much more interested in the public schools football team than our own now. There was a party afterwards, of course. Emmett and Jasper kinda had to go being as they were some of the best players on the team. We hadn't drank at all since the Royce incident, and oddly enough I don't think any of us were scared to go out again. That might have a huge factor in the company we were with this time… ok it might be the only factor. I don't think the 3 of us will be going out alone anytime soon… not that Emmett or Jasper would let their females go. I guess I didn't have the luxury of someone trying to protect me from the same incident again, not that I'd put myself in those shoes again.

After some intense Bella Barbie time and a few pregame drinks for the girls, we made our way to the stadium. I didn't drink often but knowing I was going to be the odd one out really puts motivation in someone. We found our seats on the bleachers and started watching the game. I was trying to keep track of who actually had the ball while my best friends next to me just talked about how good their men looked. Then I saw it… "CULLEN" on the back of a jersey… I tried to completely ignore the knot in my stomach. The feeling of disappointment and excitement at the same time. How could I still be holding a torch for this guy after weeks of nothing? After a few minutes of completely zoning into his jersey only, I had to excuse myself. I couldn't do this to myself. I told the girls I was going to the concession stand when my plan was to go to the car… wallow for a bit… maybe go home… I wasn't exactly sure what my plan was but the important part of this was get the field out of view.

I was almost off the bleachers when I heard my name being called. I swung around to see who the male voice belonged to, but my feet didn't like the sudden change of plans and I could feel myself falling. I reached for the railing, but instead got a strong hand that immediately pulled me back up, slamming into a hard chest, while I felt another arm slip around my waist to steady me. I let out a startled gasp and looked up to see James with an amused look on his face. James was in one of my literature classes at school. We've been talking in class the past few weeks, mostly him sharing his sarcastic views on some of the assigned reading and the teacher in general. As much as I loved literature, he made me laugh. It was actually one of the brighter part of my days since the girls had been so busy.

"Well, that could've been bad," James smiled, trying to lighten the startled look on my face. I couldn't help but grin back.

"In all fairness, I did warn you in class that I was a complete klutz and my enemy is gravity," I quipped back. It was not beyond my attention that his arm was still around my waist, and some of the crowd in the bleachers were watching the exchange.

"Well there's no stairs in class, I guess I just needed the right setting to save you."

"You think I need stairs to fall?" I scoffed "Besides, don't get too cocky, if someone hadn't yelled my name I wouldn't of needed saving," I smirked, reminding him of his fault in this situation.

"Well, I couldn't very well just let you walk by without at least saying hello. What are you doing here anyway? You realize this… is… a public game right?" he eyed me skeptically.

"Yes I know that! I'm with Rose and Alice. Their boyfriends are playing." I moved my head to direct towards the field, which my back was still facing. At least I wasn't watching his jersey anymore. James looked curious.

"Which ones?"

"Uhm," I slowly backed away from James, hoping he would remove his arms that were lingering far too long. I turned around to face the field and see if their jersey's were visible so I could point them out to James. I saw far too many eyes watching me from the sidelines, but the one my eyes instantly went to were piercing green ones. He was looking this way, he was looking like he wanted to kill something this way. I'm sure he was upset when he saw me here. Oh well, I was trying to leave. "McCarty and Whitlock," I turned back around to face James. He was looking at the players on the sidelines as well with a playful grin on his face.

"Oh ya, I was just here watching a friend play." I blinked in surprised. I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh well, I was actually just leav…" I was cut short by a bouncing pixie.

"Bella! That must've been so embarrassing! You almost went SPLAT!" She clapped her hands together to add emphasis. I groaned and felt the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Jeez Alice, thanks so much for your help in this situation." I rolled my eyes at her. She insisted I come back to sit with her and Rose to finish out the game. I couldn't get out of this situation now. I was doomed to watch "CULLEN" run up and down the field for the rest of the game. Oddly enough, he seemed much more aggressive in the 2nd half. He was tackling men twice his size right and left. I don't know what he had to prove, they were winning.

After the game was over, the guys had to go shower in the locker room and we were told to head to the party. Rose and Alice asked me all about the guy that saved me on the stairs. I told them it was just James, the guy from one of my classes. They said something about how he kept looking back at me, I didn't notice it once. Besides, they were far to captivated by the way the football pants made mens' butts look totally adorable to look at anyone in the bleachers. There was specific instructions to wait for the guys before going into the party. We were standing outside, watching everyone enter the house.

Alice and Rose were getting seriously impatient. I didn't mind, it was nice spending time with them for a little bit before they got dragged away.

The boys finally showed up and we entered the house. Jasper, always the gentlemen, asked if any of us wanted anything to drink. I was first to jump on that offer. Jasper and Emmett disappeared to find drinks. I took a look around, observing my fellow party goers. This was much different than the parties at our school. There wasn't nearly as much Abercrombie labels floating around. I felt much more comfortable. Then I saw the familiar bronze hair among the crowd. I gasped, inaudible to the people around me due to the loud music. He was here. I shook my head and looked at the floor. I'm sure he'd be upset I was here as well at the game. What did he expect? His friends were dating my best friends… it's unavoidable, as much as he obviously tried to avoid it. The boys came back with drinks and I took mine gratefully. I moved to the other side of the house, as far away from the bronze as I could get and still be within eye shot of Alice.

A few drinks later, I hadn't seen a bronze head in quite awhile and I had made some friends on this side of the house. I'm not really sure what any of their names are, but I was currently dominating a drink game they called 'ring of fire.' It was a little intimidating at first, but when I realized there was no actual fire I was game. Someone drew a card that meant we had to do a round of 'never have I ever.' Being a teenage girl I knew the rules to this one… but playing with drunken football players would be a first. Being as I was the only lady, they let me go first.

"Never have I have played football," I smirked. Ya, they all had to drink. It was a cheap shot.

"Never have I ever gone to private school," I groaned. Of course, another cheap shot. I deserved that one and I took my drink. They started to get a little… odd after that. I'm pretty sure there was one about wearing a thong. I mean some really personal information. Then the guy next to me was the very last and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to drink at this one.

"Never have I ever had sex," he looked at me the entire time I said it. I could see everyone else raising their drinks. I crossed my arms, trying to hide myself, and felt the warmth in my cheeks. What was the proper way out of that situation? If I drank or didn't drink it was still more information than I wanted to share with them. I felt the man lean over and whisper in my ear "You want to change that tonight?" My body naturally leaned away from him and his sticky hot breath. I saw his arm going to rest on my thigh, I could feel my eyes almost bulging out of my head. Before his hand made landing, I hear a very loud and pissed off sounding voice say my name. My head snapped up to see the bronze hair standing right in our circle, glaring daggers at this mans hand, which quickly snapped back into his own personal bubble.

"Ed..ward…?" I stuttered. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was obviously frustrated about something.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from my game. I wasn't too upset about it, it was getting far too personal. Edward just kept walking, me tagging along behind him. I wasn't sure where we was talking us. I passed Rose on the way out and just waved with an expression on my face with "I have no idea what's happening right now"… I'm sure she caught it but she just had a knowing smile on her face. After about a block he opened the door to an old beat up camaro and gestured for me to get in. He went around to his side and did the same. He didn't move to start the car, instead he just grasped the steering wheel. I could hear the friction between his skin and the leather. He was noticeably trying to control his breathing.

"Bella, … is… it possible… for you… to go out and NOT get into trouble?" he was still staring at the steering wheel in front of him.

"How did I get into trouble?" I gaped. What did I miss that he was mad? What was there to be mad about? I left him alone, I went to the other side of the house! His head snapped to look at me, his furious gaze softened when he looked at my worried expression.

"Did you just witness the same thing I did? Do you just have a knack for getting propositioned by drunk men?" there was the sarcasm… glad he hadn't changed in the weeks I hadn't seen him

"What do you care? I don't seem to remember you even making an effort to talk to me in the past few weeks." I spit out harshly. He flinched at my words. He slowly lowered his hands from the steering wheel.

"You're right" he muttered "But I didn't stop talking to you so you could just go be with people like… like… _that_." He said the word with disgust, he frame tensing up again.

"Then why did you?" I barely whispered. I could feel the water in my eyes. I needed to know the truth. After all the sweetness, the kisses on my bruises, I needed to know why he didn't want to even talk to me anymore, even by my friend. I wanted the truth but that didn't mean I wasn't going to feel the hurt behind it.

"Bella…" he said with such sweetness my heart melted for him all over again, "I'm… I'm not good… for … you." He dropped his head as I stared on in shock. He didn't think he was good enough for me? Well, that wasn't what I was expecting to come out of his mouth.

A/N: Well… that's all I can put out right now… I absolutely hate fillers. If I could go from intense drama to the next I would but I think that would be so harsh on people that actually read this story. Unless you guys want that? I could go without most of the cutesy stuff… if you couldn't tell I'm a HUGE fan of the jealous/protector Edward Anyways, let me get some reviews… see if anyone still wants this story and I can work on the next chapter tonight as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You're not bad

"Why?" I barely got out in a whisper. He sighed sadly with his shoulder still hunched over before he answered.

"I've… made bad decisions. I do bad things… I … did what I had to do and I have to live with that." He cryptically explained. All his answer did was anger me.

"Shouldn't that be my decision? Shouldn't I decide who's good and bad for me?" I spoke angrily, my voice rising with each word. I glanced up at him, and decided anger probably wasn't the way to handle this situation.

"You aren't… bad… Edward" I whispered out, turning my head down to look at my hands resting on my lap. I felt his fingers on my chin, turning my face to look at him. His gaze was soft, but mostly sad.

"You have no idea… You have no idea what I've done… what I do all the time." He spoke softly. He was trying so hard to get me to not like him, and I probably shouldn't of. Had anyone else been saying this to me, I would've left… quickly. But I couldn't, this is Edward. I couldn't.

"I don't care, you're not bad Edward… You … can't be…," I sighed, still looking into his eyes. I placed my hand over his resting on my cheek. "This… right there… the way you look at me, the way you touch me… there is nothing bad about this… and there is nothing bad about you." I tried so hard for him to understand. There was no way he was evil… I could tell in his eyes… his touch… everything about him. He just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but yet not long enough. He slowly started leaning forward and rested his forehead against mine. Both of our eyes closed, I was in heaven being this close to Edward again, but yet dreading the idea of not seeing him for weeks again. I've never felt like I do with Edward… I can't explain it but I sure as hell needed more than one dose every couple weeks. All I could focus on were the sounds of our breathing and his hand still softly placed on my face. His head moved upward and I felt him place the most tender kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. He had the softest look of love on his face. I don't know how he thinks he's not good for me, when only he has ever looked at me like that.

"You're going to be the death of me Bella," he smirked. I smiled back at him.

"You'd be so lucky," I tried to quip back. His face turned serious and his gaze hard.

"Yes… I would. You have no idea how mu," he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He silently cursed as his hand left my face to find his phone. I mentally cursed the phone because it took his hand away from me. I looked out the window as he assumingly read and replied to his text.

"Bella, I… I have to go do something. Go back in and _please_ stay by Emmett or Jasper." He begged. I nodded and went to get out of the car. I turned back around before shutting it.

"Edward, whatever it is you think is so bad… or if you think you're so bad. You're wrong. Being around… you… makes me feel more… like… me… then being without you." And with that I shut the door and started walking to the party. I could hear his car start up and drive away in the distance.

I stayed by my friends the rest of the night. We didn't stay much longer. I had completely sobered up and the rest of the group had completely drunkened up, so I drove us all home. I climbed into bed… alone... till I started dreaming of Edward.

The next morning I made my way down to the kitchen. I could hear the guys talking so I stopped to listen for a moment before walking in. They were discussing how many times Edward had texted them while they slept… to make sure I was safe and at home. I smiled to myself, he must really think I get into so much trouble. Before I ran up the stairs to check my phone, there was a knock at the door. I walked over to answer it, seeing the mop of bronze hair and a cocky grin on the other side.

"Ed..ward?... what ar" I stopped midsentence, realizing what I must look like having just woke up, and slammed the door in his face before running up the stairs. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing before getting off their chairs to let him in. I ran up to my room and did the girl thing for a moment, just making myself presentable. I was so nervous to go back down and face him, considering I did just slam the door in his face. When I went to go back down, I heard the girls voices as well this time and the smell of food. We all sat and ate, laughing and exchanging stories about the night before. I caught Edward staring at me a few times, not that I minded but each time I felt the warmth creep up onto my cheeks.

After breakfast we mostly just lounged around. I finally remembered I was going to check my phone for any texts. I suppose I could've just asked Edward if he had texted me, but we were mostly having silent conversations today, not sure either of us knew what to make of what happened last night. I came back down and started going through my phone. I had 11 new texts… and not a single one from Alice or Rose. I've never felt so popular in my life. The first ones I saw were from a number I didn't recognize saying things like "Did you make it home Bella?" "I can't sleep until I know you're home" I could feel the blush creep on my cheeks. I glanced at Edward and saw him looking up at me from the couch. He must've been able to tell what I was seeing, cause he smiled lightly at me. I saved his number, wondering how he actually got mine. I went back through to find the other texts and it was also a number I didn't know. One text was asking where I went to, another one was inviting me to a party at about 2 am. I stared confused at my phone. I started rambling off the number to the girls to see if they knew who it was. They were just shaking their head but when I looked at Edward he had a look of pure terror on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seeing the look on Edward's face, I went into panic mode as well. I couldn't take my eyes off his face, gauging his reaction. I have no idea why this number triggered the look he currently has in his eyes, but I know that no one that bad could've possibly been trying to get ahold of me.

"Hm…" I tried to act casual, "Must be a wrong number." I saw Edward's stance relax considerably. It probably was a wrong number, but I'd figure that out later. The important thing is that another problem has been avoided.

The boys left a little while later. I think we all needed some hygiene and resting time. I think the girls had plans to meet up with the guys later, but I couldn't care less. I just had one of the best showers of my life, and I'm cozied up with one of my favorite books. I'm perfectly content doing this for the rest of the night.

I woke up to light tapping on my door. I could hear Edward's voice on the other side lightly calling my name. I tried to say "Come in," but I was still half asleep and I'm not sure if it actually came out understandable. I could vaguely register the soft click of my door being open and some light shining in from the hallway. I had yet to move, as far as I was concerned this blanket and I had fused into one being, currently resting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake up. Alice sent me up here to get you." He spoke lightly. I groaned. She's such a devil sometimes. She may not need sleep but the rest of us do. I started stretching, preparing myself from leaving my comfortable cocoon.

"Edward… did you know sleeping is amazing?" I spoke to fill the silence. I heard a light chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Well, yes… that's what I've been told."

"Obviously not from Alice, she refuses to let me sleep for any decent amount of time." I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, completely hating the lack of my blanket to protect me from the cold air.

I made my way downstairs, without tripping this time. I was comforted by the fact that Alice and Rose were still in their PJs but confused as to why the men were as well, except for Edward. I gave him a confused look and he just looked down, shamefully. Before I could give that much thought I was informed that there was an actual plan for the night and I had been 'invited'… and by that I mean Alice said I was joining in. It was a movie marathon night. The pizza had been ordered, the movies had been rented. Movie nights were serious business. I was told the story of Alice and Emmett spending an hour at the video store fighting over movies. Apparently there was a compromise between Alice romantic comedys and Emmett's gore and horror. I wasn't in the mood for either, but I was excited to reconnect with a blanket.

Once the pizza got there, we started watching a romantic comedy first. There was no fight about that. Apparently Emmett and Edward felt you couldn't watch a scary movie when the sun was still out. I found the debate to be quite entertaining, as Alice and Rose disagreed. Jasper and I stayed neutral, although I have to say I sided with the girls. Finally it was pitch black outside and the first scary movie was put in. The room was dark except for the light from the tv, but I could see the two couples snuggled up with their partners. Alice had a terrified look on her face while Rose was trying to play cool, although I could see his jump and flinch as well. I had my knees curled up into myself and I was biting my lip so hard I was pretty sure I was going to draw blood soon. Edward was sitting next to me on the love seat. We weren't actually touching at all. I didn't necessarily mind, just sitting next to him was better than nothing. But I could just feel something… a pull between us. My body aching to scoot closer to him, and I think I unconsciously did just that everytime I readjusted. I could see his arm twitch a few times, maybe he was having the same problem I was. Eventually, the movie got to be too much at one particular scene. I didn't bother looking at everyone else in the room because I'm sure Rose and Alice's expression matched my own. Hell, Emmett might've even been scared. As the killer jumped out, I jumped as well. For some reason, my body seeked safety and reassurance… and it did that by grabbing hold of Edward's shirt and clinging on for dear life, even though I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen I could feel him tense… and then relax a few seconds later. I could feel his arm moving around to my back and slowly rub circles, soothing me. My grip continually loosened, until my hand was just resting on chest, my head resting on his shoulder and his arm still around my back. It made the movie far harder to concentrate on, and extremely less scary. I don't think I've ever felt as safe as I did in that particular moment. Knowing that no matter what happened in that moment… if a serial killer jumped out or zombies started banging at the door… Edward wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me. It was the most at peace I've been in awhile, and I couldn't help myself when I lifted my head up and gave him and soft, lingering kiss on the cheek. I'm not sure why I did it… gratitude maybe? Is that a nice way of saying "Thank you for being so bad ass which ironically makes me feel safe from zombie attacks?" … well it'd have to do for now. He looked at me with an amused expression, and I could only smile lovingly back at him. I'm pretty sure in that moment, in our own little world on the love seat, covered with my blanket and the sounds of something being stabbed in the background, I had the realization that I was definitely falling for the Greek god.

a/n I know it's short and absolutely no drama. But I wanted to get an update out and I needed Edward and Bella's relationship to get a little more intense before the shit storm hits. I couldn't very well have Edward risking his life for Bella when I haven't really shown a deep connection? So expect a little bit more lovey dovey but evil James is coming back in about 2 chapters…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own the characters, as always, Meyers does

I think somewhere between the zombie movies and the cheesy romance I had fallen asleep. I was so comfortable in Edward's arms the next thing I knew I was being jolted awake by an extremely loud rock song screaming in my ear. I jumped up, realizing the noise was Edward's cell phone in his pocket and somehow in my slumber I had turned his lap into a pillow, this definitely made me blush. Glancing around the room I could see everyone else must've gone to their rooms to sleep. Edward didn't wake me up, he just stayed there and watched the last movie on rerun instead. I went to ask him why, feeling horrible that he had to watch that movie again when I see he flipped open his phone to answer it. His tone was completely serious, it didn't sound at all like the Edward I know.

"What do you want?" was his response to the caller. It was silent a few moments before he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long breath.

"I told you… not anymore. Things have changed," He looked at me for the first time since he got the call, "I don't need this anymore. I need to be better for … for… _her_." He looked me straight in the eye as he spoke these words. My curiosity is officially intrigued. What could this call be about? We never lost eye contact as I saw his eyes grow large. I swear they turned another shade of green altogether. The fury was obvious, but the longer I looked I saw fear behind it. I broke out of the trance when I heard him growl and run to the front door… checking the lock. I could feel my breathing start to pick up, the panic setting in. What could Edward be so scared of? He continued to run around the main area, checking windows and closing curtains. I stayed in the middle of what felt like the eye of the storm. Edward was frantic, and I was feeding off his emotion. Something was wrong… very wrong. I began yelling for Jasper and Emmett. The panic in my voice must've alerted them that something wasn't right because they were running down the stairs from the girls rooms seconds later. They took in the scene around them, watching Edward dash up the stairs, assumably to check the windows as well. We all followed him up the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper were blocking the entrance of my doorway where I saw remnants of Edwards phone on the floor. Everyone stood completely still. I pushed my way through Emmett and Jasper as I saw Rosalie and Alice walking up, trying to catch up with everything. As I came into view of my room, I was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. In the middle of my completely destroyed room stood Edward, his chest heaving trying to catch his own breath. The girls were screaming while the boys just started yelling, everyone paniced trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Edward refused to acknowledge anything going on around him, just staring at the corner of the room. My breath was shaky, but I managed to whimper the only thing I could think to say "Edward." His eyes snapped to mine. At first, he still had the look of rage on his face. The second he took in my appearance… the tears, the panic… I started to feel light headed from the heavy breathing. What had happened to my room? Why was Edward so scared? I fell back against the wall to keep myself from falling over. I was so dizzy. Edward ran to me, standing in front of me, holding my hips to keep me upright.

"Baby… look at me love. It's ok. I won't let him hurt you." All I could focus on was him. I needed to calm down and he was the only one that could do that.

"Breathe with me love. You need to slow down. It's ok… In… Out… In… Out… " he continued instructing my breathing till it was steadier. He moved his hands from my hips to wipe away the moisture from my face. I nodded my head minutely and pushed myself up from the wall. Edward maintained his grasp around my waist, I'm sure to make sure I wasn't going to fall again. He put his business face on again. He looked up at Emmett and Jasper and said one word. I had no idea why, but it gave Emmett and Jasper the same look of terror and fury as it did Edward.

"James"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns the characters, as always

There was a moment of silence. Glancing between the 6 people standing at the entryway of my room, the females all looked confused and scared while the males just looked infuriated. I had no idea why, but the look of anger they all had on their faces and seeing how their bodies had taken a defensive stance towards their females made me feel even more relaxed. The bond everyone had made was intense and obviously visible at a moment like this. It looks like the males had collected their thoughts since Jasper was now running back down the stairs, yelling at Alice to stay. Her eyes followed him as he disappeared out of sight and refused to look away. Rosalie must've sensed her panic at the loss of her mate, and grabbed her hand to help sooth her. We began to hear Jasper running around downstairs, I had no idea what he was doing either.

"I already checked em all Jaz," Edward yelled down the stairs. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breath, showing his frustration with the situation. He placed my hand gently on his chest, which caused him to look at me. His eyes were pleading with me, for what… I don't know. I'm sure I had the same look, but I know what I wanted. An explanation, something to explain why my room looked the way it did and what had the three strongest guys I know terrified. Although, anything that has them terrified I'm not sure I want to know about.

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on right now!" Rosalie raised her voice, authoritatively. When she got scared, she presented it in taking control. That's how she calmed herself. She was very motherly in that. Her instincts were definitely more of a fight then flight, I'm not so sure about mine.

"Rosie, baby, let's go downstairs and calm Jaz. I'll explain everything." Emmett suggested as he turned around. Rose and Alice led the way downstairs, leaving Edward and I standing there. I began to look around my room, at the whirlwind that used to be my things. I started to take a mental inventory, to see if the most important things were there. My jewelry and irreplaceable positions were still here. What could possibly have been the point if this person hadn't taken anything worth value?

"Check your… intimates… " he slowly suggested, watching me do an initial sweep over of the room. I gave him a strange look, why would I need to check my panty drawer? I walked over there, careful not to trip on anything still thrown on the ground. I opened the drawer and immediately saw someone had been in here. I began to push things around, checking to see. Once I had confirmation that things had been taken, I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I felt completely violated. Whoever did this wasn't after money or something of value, but they took something that I wore on intimate parts of my body. I felt so completely violated. As if this person was touching me. I never would've thought a simple article of clothing could bring out these feelings. I swung around and looked and Edward.

"Somethings missing?" He asked, although from his tone it sounded like he knew the answer, and dreaded the answer all at the same time. I just nodded my head slowly, the action making one tear spill from my eye and drip down. He reached his hand out for mine, which I slowly grasped.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs with everyone else. I think we should all have a talk." He started leading us down the hallway to the others. Here comes my answers, ready or not


End file.
